The Kiss
by Karren
Summary: It's Valentines day and one MM hates the day because of his hangups, but Steph helps him to see that Valentines Day can be happy.


I do not own anything from Janet Evanovich. I am just obsessed with all things Plum! This little story came to mind for a few days now and finally I put all the pieces I was seeing into one thing, I hope you enjoy.

Told By Hal

February fourteenth, fucking Valentines Day. I hate today it's so hard for a man like me who's introverted, extremely shy, and very very quite. I don't think I look bad and I probably could have a lot of women hanging all over me like some of the guys around here if I'd only open up and be out going like they are, but that's just not me and that hinders ever being with or finding a girl to stay with you. I'm not a virgin by any means, but my activities in that area are few and far between. No not a lot of women like to hang out with kinds like me, but I do know of one woman that has stayed around and doesn't let my hang ups get in the way of being a friend, Stephanie.

Stephanie and I's relationship didn't start off smooth by any means, she took my own stun gun and stunned me in the garage because Ranger had told us too if she had tried to leave and when she threatened that if I ever laid a hand on the woman that was living with Ranger she would personally see to it that I would be gone for a long time, I just didn't know what to do. I was laughed at and ridiculed for months for that incident, but I think they all would have thought differently as well if they had been the one to be in that situation like I was, but now over the years I have grown quite fond of the little Burg girl. I love her, we all do and on this day every year she is bombarded by all kinds of gifts and candies, she literally has to make a few trips to her car to carry it all home when she leaves for the day. Every guy in this building buys and gives Steph a valentine me included, I just don't make a big show in giving it to her like the others do.

On Valentines day sometime during the shift when I know that the others aren't around either by being called out into the field, gone for lunch, or working out, I will silently go and lay my gift on her desk and quickly leave. It is never signed and she will know it's from someone here, but I doubt she ever knows it's me and today will be no different. I pick up the large envelope that housed a beautiful card and walked up to her desk and froze when I saw her standing with all the guys around her laughing as they gave her attention. I quickly placed the card behind my back and backed away as fast as I could so that no one would see me.

The rest of the day everyone seemed to stay close to home, no one was called away and no one seemed eager to go out to eat or anything, so that made my mission to quietly show my love and admiration for my friend hard. By the time I made it back to my apartment when my shift was over I still had the card that was meant for Steph. As I closed my door I took it out of one of my cargo pants pocket and held it in my hands as I looked down on it. How was I gonna give this too her? Placing it on the small coffee table that I had in my room, I went to change into something more comfortable and would come back to ponder my choices of the card later. Coming out of my bedroom and going into my kitchen for a drink a knock came to my door. When I crossed the room to open the door I was stunned at who stood in my doorway.

"Hi" she nervously said chewing her bottom lip

"Hi" I managed to squeak out

"Umm I asked one of the guys what your apartment number was I hope you don't mind" she said

"No I don't mind is everything ok can I help you with something?" I asked knowing that protecting her was our number one rule in RangeMan and she had never sought me out unless we were partnered together or I happened to be on the scene with Ranger and Tank.

"May I come in?" she asked looking down the hallway

"Uhhh sure" I said backing away from the door and let her pass

When I closed the door and turned around to face Steph my eyes instantly fell on the red envelope that had her name wrote in black ink lying on the coffee table. I felt all the blood drain from my body as I knew she was going to see it, there was no missing it. I watched helplessly as Steph watched my eyes land on the card and she too turned to see what I was looking at.

"Is that for me?" she asked picking up the card

"Uhhhhh" God how I wished a black hole would come and swallow me up right about now

"Hal it has my name on it unless there is another Stephanie that I don't know about"

"No there isn't any other" I told her just manning up and facing being outed

"Is this the reason you came to see me earlier and then left with out saying anything or giving it to me?" she asked and I knew I was busted on that too

"Yes"

"Why didn't you give it to me?" she asked her brows creasing

I let out a breath "Because I'm shy and it's just easier for me to place it on your desk with out any fuss. That way you'll get it and I still see the nice reaction it gets when you get mine" I told her

"Ohhh Hal, may I?" she asked holding the envelope up

"Sure it's yours anyway" I told her and watched as she ripped off the little purple foiled chocolate heart I had taped to the front.

Steph opened the candy and popped it into her mouth and moaned as it started to melt , I had to look away because of the affect she was having on me "Ohhhhh Hal you have wonderful taste in chocolate and know how to get to a woman's heart, you sure you're too shy and don't have much experience on this?"

"Yea pretty positive" I said feeling myself begin to blush

Stephanie slid her nail under the sealed flap of the card and ripped it open like a letter opener. This was so embarrassing to be standing in front of the woman while she read a card that gushed about loving her and how wonderful she was. All the things I felt but could and would never say in person, thus the anonymous Valentines each year.

"It was you" I heard and looked up from my carpet staring to see Steph staring at me

"Me?" I asked not understanding what she was saying

"All the years I'd get a valentine that wasn't signed and they were all from you weren't they?" she asked and I nodded my head

"Hal they were one of the most beautifulest ones I'd receive. All the guys made sure they signed their cards or delivered their gifts to me personally so I would know and I always wished I knew who the mysterious guy that left me the valentines was"

"It was just easier for me that way. You're my friend and I love you. You are the first woman that has stayed around even though I'm the VERY silent type and you really seem to accept me and genuinely like me" I told her

"I do" she said walking up to me and stepping into my personal space

Stephanie's eyes darted all over my face and my heart started to beat rapidly inside my chest. She leaned forward and angled her head placing her mouth on mine. I sucked in a huge breath before I closed my eyes and felt her kiss me. After a few minutes Stephanie slid her hand up my chest and snaked it around my neck to pull me in for a deeper kiss, finally my brain clicked on to what was happening and slid my arms around her waist and kissed her back.

"MMM Happy Valentines Day Hal" she said when we parted a few long minutes later

"Happy Valentines Day" I said still holding her in my arms.

Maybe from now on it will be a happy Valentines Day for me and it won't be excruciatingly painful like it always had.

THE END!

I hope everyone has a very blessed and good Valentines Day. Thank you all who take the time to read and review my stories. I know I don't write back to everyone that reads and reviews but know that I do appreciate them and you.

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

Lots of love,

Karren


End file.
